User talk:Heishiro Maitake
Thank You--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 17:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I don't really RP here anymore--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 00:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Stats diagrams How did a stat diagram for your character? The one on the Ice Field 16:02, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the credit, but you are more than free to utilize the stat chart concept to your heart's content. In addition to that, I don't mind if you want to create them for other people. As for a battle, I'm unfortunately caught up in work on another site. Therefore, I'm hoping not to spread myself too thin when it comes to fanon work. Definitely too bad though, Heishiro vs Nousei would definitely have been awesome. --Kazeyo 00:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Can you explain what seal knowledge is though? The one on the Ice Field 13:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) -Ninjutsu : 100% -Taijutsu: 100% -Genjutsu: 50% -Intelligence: 90% -Strength: 80% -Speed: 80% -Stamina/Chakra: 100% -Seal Knowledge: 90% There you go. Thanks for your help. By the way, do you make bleach diagrams? --The Darkened Sky...It Calls... 13:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Thanks. I'm not really partial anyway. The Darkened Sky...It Calls... 16:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! Thanks a bunch! The Darkened Sky...It Calls... 11:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RP fight with Agnihem. Sure why not. Do you want to start it?--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 16:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Is Ayatsuri inside the scorpion right now?--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 02:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) K thanks.--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 02:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hate to sound impatient... but it's your turn.--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 22:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ahh my apologies. Hope everything's ok.--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 02:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) icons The new templates are all linked so since your using the old on it wont connect. You need to use Form:Character and then once the template is made add to the character page, and then they will interlink. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 07:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Port them over to this wiki... and please use my regular talk page, my admin request page is for emergencies, not basic help.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 14:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Alloy Release Yo, I love to use the concept for the Alloy Release. Well, my friend does. Contacting User:Thepantheon Im sorry but while I do have a way of contacting him, I dont think he is active on the wikia and as such I would simply say take his lack of an answer as a no..... Im sorry, but he is barely online to begin with so even I have trouble contacting him. If you want to make something in the Land of Beasts, when why not simply make an article similar called Land of Beast (Heishiro) that way you can develop it (as you cant change another user's page) and dont have to wait for permission.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 15:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) No, you may not simply recreate his jutsu that is something I cannot allow.... Jutsu are often created by a user to be unique to a shinobi or group and I strongly suggest you create your own original jutsu.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 19:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Lands can share names if they exist in different universes but techniques dont often share the same name..... Just create a new set of jutsu for your character.... unique to them so that it is 1) Original and 2) causes no issues later... because some users still feel if you make a tech too similar it is copying them. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 14:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I guess that works.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 15:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, how are you doing? :) I have a question about stat diagrams, if you have time, because I am trying to make a new character. My first questions is what is the numerical level at which someone is above average at something (what I mean is... not terrible, better than good, but not that good). I have been using 80; is this accurate. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to know if you do nature symbols because I noticed that you have an Alloy Release (Good idea by the way) and if you can make pictures transparent (or at least know how). Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I am looking for a symbol for Incineration Release (which may or may not be created by the time you read this). It is a combination of fire and wind and I was thinking that an orange/red color would work. As for the transparency, I'm looking to make my characters sharingan have a transparent background. They can be found on my characters page, Shūhei Uchiha. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 16:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about incineration release, I changed my mind and I am not going to use it. I would like you to please edit this picture here if you have the time; it is my characters new picture since the administration said my last one looked "too much like Sasuke". Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) As for what I would like done, I would like his hair black and that black bracelet thing that he is wearing to be the same red color of the shirt (to simulate an extension of the sleeve). Can you also make his eyes black too please? Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, too. You've been such a help to me and I hate the fact that I don't know how to pay you back; is there any way that I can? (even if you want to roleplay or something, I can make it happen). Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) .......WOW, that looks great!! Thanks a bunch!!! Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Probably this one (he's the only one I have). Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 12:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm not sure why, but when I went to upload the new version of the file of the character it looked so much blurrier than yours. Why is that? Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 12:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ..... I know what I did.... When I uploaded the pic to you, I set it as a thunbnail/smaller size..... *FACEPLAM* ....that was dumb... Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) If it wouldn't take long would you mind...redoing it...please.. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) This is the way I should have done it...God I'm so stupid.... Thanks a ton!! You are a real life saver! Yeah, like I said, I should have done this from the begging, but I'm still kind of new this wikipedia usage thing. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:57, December 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks a bunch, it looks great! Thanks for the tip, also (I didn't know I could use a pic. YOU uploaded). Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Check it out. I found this picture that kind of looks like my character. I'll try to see if I can change some of the colors myself, first and if I can't can you take this on? Prodigy (Talk to me) 18:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I think all I need to do is fix the eyes, hair, and outside of the jacket to make it look long sleeve (and color too). Prodigy (Talk to me) 18:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) really? I tried last night and I completely ruined it (LOL). Prodigy (Talk to me) 12:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) One more thing and then I promise I want ask for anything else...These pics. Can you make them look gray instead of purple? Thanks. Prodigy (Talk to me) 16:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Taiga Wow, those look great! Thanks again. (I especially love that one susanoo, the one that looks like its exuding the blue fire) Prodigy (Talk to me) 12:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I only need one more thing before I finish my character. I'm making a page for his own unique susanoo, called Taiga's Susanoo, and I need a full version of the susanoo, not the incompletes I have had you work on. Could you change this complete form gray like the others please (I don't care what the background looks like, you can change the whole thing if its easier for you). Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again. Everything looks great! Without you I probably wouldn't have a good character or I wouldn't have a character at all. Again Thanks. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) As for the RP, I don't have a computer at my house (That's why I'm not on on weekends, holidays, etc.) and my college classes end on the 16th and don't resume until January 23rd. If you would like, you could start it now and take a break until January or we could wait and start on the 23rd. What ever you want to do, it's up to you. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that you started the RP. When does it take place? (Taiga wasn't born until 5 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War). I need to know so that I can set is age, power level, etc. Prodigy (Talk to me) 18:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I'll get started on it today, around 9:00 o'clock (US, eastern time) if you will be on. Prodigy (Talk to me) 12:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Kenpachi I'm also going to make another character; a Kirigakure swordsman ninja this time, if your interested in role playing with him, too. Prodigy (Talk to me) 12:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) One more thing. I'm not sure if you can, but my character has a logo over his left foot (same with the concept art, too). Could you fix that kind of thing (The pictures here if you can)? Thanks Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I also reposted on the RP too. Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Response: Quick Question! Hey there! Thank you for the kind compliment. It is much appreciated! I'd like to say: Sure! I'd be up for RPing with you and your characters. Your character articles are very interesting, very well written and very nicely fleshed out. I find Ji and Hinoka particularly interesting. I've never actually did an RP on this site before, so I'm kinda new with that.... but I'm totally down for it if you'd like to do one! Whichever characters you would like to put together is totally fine with me. Thanks again! MistAtom 19:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) VANDALIZED!!!!! I saw you were vandalized and they got me, too on Koma ! ....Idiots.... Prodigy (Talk to me) 12:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't worry about the pics above, I somehow managed to do them myself in paint (go figure). Prodigy (Talk to me) 13:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I also wanted to say Merry Christmas!!!! Prodigy (Talk to me) 13:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. I had some free time and I decided to give it a shot and the one with the white background worked out pretty well, but not the gray so I dropped it. Anyway, yes I would like to get back to the story. Prodigy (Talk to me) 16:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Your up. Prodigy (Talk to me) 16:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quick Hello and Request It's all good with me. But would it be alright with you? I mean, many of my articles for Jingū, mainly jutsu haven't been posted yet, and I wouldn't be able to prove that I didn't just make up a jutsu's ability on the spot for convenience. If you can trust that I am not making things up as we go along during the battle, than I would be glad to RP with you. :) [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 17:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Help Nevermind I got it, anyway I do have a very good plausible reason on why he has both Kekkei Genkai--Ukiha Bakeru****** 03:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Nah, you didn't seem harsh lol. I've seen harsh, and there are people who see characters or jutsu they think are overpowered and start cursing out the one who made them, lol. Oh yeah, and I was about to reply to your last message on my talk page lol. It would take me a while to post all my jutsu, so I think we should just head to the RP. You can tell me if you think I'm coming up with stuff on the spot, lol I'll understand. xD [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 04:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I've never RP'ed on a wikia before. I just title the page something like Jingū vs Ryū, but fancier in a way right? lol [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 04:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) He has both due to when he was two Orochimaru kidnapped him after killing his parents, he then experimented on him giving him the Shikotsumyaku but it left him in a comatose state until he was almost four soon after he got a Sharingan implanted in his left eye(the Sharingan being one Orochimaru stole and preserved after the massacre) he had no training in using his Sharingan until he met Sasuke when he joined Otagakure when Ukiha was a genin and got trained by him--Ukiha Bakeru****** 04:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm still developing it, and he can really only strengthen his bones because it never fully integrated into his body and I actually might change it as adding the Shikotsumyaku was a last minute thing. --Ukiha Bakeru****** 04:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I just made the page, and titled it Dōjutsu Duel: Ryū clashes with Jingū :P [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 04:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) That was planned right after I thought of it, had I gone with it he would have had Kimmimaro at that time and used his blood during the experiment which was him trying to create the perfect body which to him would have both the Uchiha bloodline and the Kaguya bloodline--Ukiha Bakeru****** 04:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I need help v.v I'm trying to make a jutsu but I need a name for it and the drawback weakness it has as well it's strengths I have a basic outline though^^--Ukiha Bakeru****** 05:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) lol I didn't think your title was bad. It was a cool tongue twister lol. Sorry it took me so long, my parents wouldn't let me miss New Year, Happy 2012 btw xD. But yea, I just made the edit. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 05:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yep and which is the helping thing to?--Ukiha Bakeru****** 05:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Nah, something corny would be like "Super Epic Kekkei Genkei Ninja Battle!! Ryū clashes with Jingū," lol. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 05:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, sounds cool. :P [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 05:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and the basic outline is he condenses his earth chakra around his hands or feet, both if he gets serious and that's it really he uses it conjunction with his Taijutsu, but I can't determine what strengths and weakness it would have--Ukiha Bakeru****** 05:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I got rid of Ukiha having Kimmimaro's bloodline ._. So basically what I had in mind is the jutsu hardens his skin almost like a rock but not that tough--Ukiha Bakeru****** 06:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I was gonna use that one to, but this is one he created that has the chakra visible kinda like the chidori and how it appears around Kakashi's hand, like that.--Ukiha Bakeru****** 06:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I just made my post in the RP. :D [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 06:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) lol I know, that was the last time. I just figured to get a rhythm going if anyone besides us actually reads it. xD [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 06:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) do you know when the new chapter comes out? --Ukiha Bakeru****** 07:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) look a like picture hey sorry about that when I uploaded the picture it didn't say there was one like like it usually it warns you and if you could use photoshop to fix it for me that would be really nice of you thanks man many don't know how to ask politely these day's so thanks and my name is Eric. --Dwolfman22 15:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you please help me? hi, i've noticed that next to some of your article links you have like a little picture next to them. Could you please tell me how to do this? Pythonraptor 19:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Pythonraptor 15:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Shi? Shi? --Ukiha Bakeru****** 02:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) When, does the new chapter come out >.> --Ukiha Bakeru****** 15:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Ugh well anyway I need help with a former name for my Nara character --Ukiha Bakeru****** 20:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Um, I was wondering if like one of your characters that are a swordsman could end up training Ukiha? --Ukiha Bakeru****** 02:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure^^ um, could you explain what the forsaken is, and the fake mercenary front is? --Ukiha Bakeru****** 02:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I did, I got confused --Ukiha Bakeru****** 22:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay and ? do what also you forgot to sign it .-. --Ukiha Bakeru****** 11:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay^^ --Ukiha Bakeru****** 10:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello? --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 15:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I want to name Uki's sword but I've having trouble. --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 15:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ? --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 01:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) It has an ability, It's a cursed blade that whenever fully drawn needs to take blood from someone or else it won't allow itself to be used by the wielder --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 04:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, those could work --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 22:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back Long time no see! How have you been (fine, I hope)? I fixed up Taiga Uchiha a bit and changed some jutsu around (manly just got rid of chidori). I'll get restarted on the RP as soon as possible. Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I was also wondering if you could do one of those stat diagrams for Taiga when you get a chance. The parameters are below, like last time. Ninjutsu: 100 Genjutsu: 80 Taijutsu: 80 Speed: 100 Strength: 80 Hand Seals: 80 Stamina: 100 Intelligence: 80 and if you could make the graph itself gray (like the last one) with the shaded part of the graph red. Thanks Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me! That's actually really smart; I just wanted the red since Taiga is an Uchiha. So how have you been? Anything different? Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas? Prodigy (Talk to me) 13:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the chart. Your all good to go on the RP, too. See you around. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The RP Before I reposted I thought I would ask you were you wanted to go with this? Do you want to make it a fight or just have them go their separate ways and met again in another RP? (I'm leaning toward the latter, personally, but I want your honest opinion, too, if you wouldn't mind). Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I posted back on the RP, so you are good to go. :) Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) New Character I'm going to be making a new character (Taiga's Father) and I am going to use the guy with the red shirt that you helped me out with. Can you edit this picture here for me for Taiga? I'll be using the older picture (on the right) for the current Taiga and the smaller looking one for Taiga when he was chunin (the chunin one is fine, it doesn't need to be edited). On the taller one, I only need the fishnet bands off of both elbows, the blue part of the shirt turned hunter green (on the actual picture and the "back view" next to him), and, if at all possible, the belt removed from around his waist and the shirt connected at the bottom (connecting the sides together). Also, if it's possible, could you also make the background a plain white without blurring the image (if you can't I don't care). Thanks. :) Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. I'm in no hurry (I still have to make his father). Just take your time and get well soon. Prodigy (Talk to me) 13:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Shiii --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 04:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Your up, Heshiro. I hope you fell better soon. :( Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 18:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC)--Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 18:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Your Health I hope your getting better, man. :( You are quite missed on the wiki. Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, in the RP, I finally reposted. Sorry it took so long, though; I've been helping a few different users, including my IRL friend, User:Maskedshadowlurker, who recently joined. I've also been developing my new character, so I have been busy. Again I appologize for holding you up and please do get better (and not so that you can edit my picture either, I mean GENUINELY get better). Prodigy (Talk to me) 17:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry D: I just posted in our RP, I'm sorry I took so long, I've been having some crazy weeks and honestly wasn't even thinking of going online. My most honest apologies T.T [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 01:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Another New Character I'm going to make a new character (another Uchiha....^-^) and I was wondering that, when your in better health, if you could edit this mangekyo for me by reversing the colors (make it red were it is black and black were it is red). Thanks and best wishes. Prodigy (Talk to me) 15:57, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much Thanks you so very much for all of your help!!! You've been very, very helpful to me and I owe you BIG TIME. Anything you need at all, let me know. Prodigy (Talk to me) 12:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S.- If you want another roleplay, I'll be waiting! :) Prodigy (Talk to me) 12:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) The Shraingan I uploaded the gray shraingan's you gave me but they were deleted :( They said they could only be red and black so, when you get a chance, could you edit them and make the pupil and the red area black and the black parts red, please? Thank you and best wishes. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes I would like the buzz saw design again, please. As for how it looks, I was unable to see what you said because they've changed from message wall to talk page around 4-5 times (mo exaggeration either o_O). When they do this, I am unable to see what is written, sorry. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) As for your design, I really, really liked the gray, too, but I was told that canon had set the color in black and red. :( With this in mind and in your professional opinion, what design would be best? Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I really like that buzzsaw design, so I would like that. As for the whole mutation thing, I'm still not sure about that, but I will ask. What if you took Shisui's original sharingan and, without switching the colors, did the buzzsaw design; would that look good? Prodigy (Talk to me) 13:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Your up on the RP. I tried to make it slightly more comical, just for kicks. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Your telling me. :) Oh well, it's best to not ruffle feathers, you know. As for the sharingan buzzsaw design, it's shisui's original (it is somewhere above this post). Thanks for your help. Prodigy (Talk to me) 12:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) My New Kekkei I was wondering if you could help me come up with ideas for jutsu centered around my new kekkei genkai Toxic Release? I'm hitting a wall right now.... Prodigy (Talk to me) 13:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the eye and the ideas, they look good. Sorry I haven't posted back lately, I've been busy with some other characters. Prodigy (Talk to me) 14:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I like your Toxic Release ideas, too. Could you help me come up with some names for the techniques, now. I could only come up with one. * Toxic Release: Toxic Armor Technique * ? * ? * ? * ? Shi? --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 03:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) New Character Can you change some colors on this character for me? I need the blue part of the hair black (white part is fine), the sleeves and stripes on his shoes a matching maroon color, the belt holding his sword to be black (including the headband, unless you can make the symbol a Takigakure symbol instead of a one), and his leg holster to be the same gray as the pants. Thanks. Prodigy (Talk to me / Need Help?) 18:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The pictures is here. Take however long you need, I'm in no big hurry anyway. See you around. :) Prodigy (Talk to me / Need Help?) 12:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S.- If you would like to roleplay when I get him done, I will. Prodigy (Talk to me / Need Help?) 12:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC)